peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 August 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-08-04 ; Comments *This show finds Peel in cheerful and positive mood. He starts by saying, 'If you're listening, you've got to remember to say 'a:fternoon', not 'æfternoon'. The significance of this is unclear in the immediate context. *Comment/joke: 'Whoever it was reading out the horse racing results before the news had a great chance for a little jest. After one race, the 4:15, (he) said, "No. 1: Split Personality". I was hoping he'd go on to say, "No. 2: Split Personality", but, unfortunately, he passed up the opportunity.' *Comment after the first Adam And The Ants session track: 'If they did nothing else in their lives, they'd have justified their existence with that, I think.' All three Peel sessions were recorded by the first incarnation of the band, who went on to become Bow Wow Wow, whilst Adam led a new version of the Ants to chart success with "Stand and Deliver" and "Prince Charming". *John excuses the surprising inclusion of an Eagles song by declaring that he likes to sing along to it. *He suspects that John Walters is guilty of a running order joke when he follows 'Rose Of Cimarron' with 'Hippys Graveyard'. *JP plays three tracks from the new Culture LP, but compares it slightly unfavourably with 'Two Sevens Clash'. He is also baffled by the title 'Them A Pyaka' (Pyaka is Rasta patois for 'tricky, dishonest'.) *He is also somewhat disappointed with the Motors' new style, citing their energy of the previous year, when he made 'Dancing The Night Away' number one in his Festive Fifty chart. *John plays all four tracks from the EP by the LA band The Deadbeats, about whom he claims to know nothing. Their style is prescient of the Dead Kennedys and early Husker Du. *He reveals (probably with tongue in cheek) that his and Walters' combined weight is 38 stone. *John appears to run out of time on the last track, which he forgets to announce the title of: he also leaves out his concluding jingle. Sessions *Both repeats. * Adam & The Ants #2, recorded 1978-07-10. Released on a now-deleted Strange Fruit CD (SFRCD115). * Fall #1, recorded 1978-05-30. Released on Complete Peel Sessions, Sanctuary CMXBX982. Tracklisting *Dickies, 'Eve Of Destruction (7 inch)' (A&M) *Adam And The Ants, 'Friends' (Peel Session) *Moonglows, 'Sincerely' (Pye) *Smiley Lewis, 'Down Yonder We Go Ballin' (LP-I Hear You Knocking)' *Fall, 'Industrial Estate' (Peel Session) *Black Sabbath, 'Paranoid' (NEMS) *Motors, 'Picturama (7 inch- B side of Forget About You)' (Virgin) *Advertising, 'Pleasure Seekers (LP-Advertising Jingles)' *Eagles, 'Last Resort (LP-Hotel California)' (Asylum) *(''"I particularly like singing along with it ... my falsetto there has to be heard to be believed; I think, properly harnessed, it could be used to cut steel."''Peel said the same thing about the voices of Rose (Simpson) and Licorice (McKechnie) after playing the Incredible String Band's session version of "Empty Pocket Blues" in 1970.) For some reason John announces the next track with a funny voice. *Adam And The Ants, 'You're So Physical' (Peel Session) *Zones, 'Sign Of The Times (7 inch)' (Arista) *Fall, 'Rebellious Jukebox' (Peel Session) *Rikki & The Paramounts, 'D.J.'s Daughter' (MCA) *Culture, 'Them A Pyaka (LP-Baldhead Bridge)' (Shananchie) *Culture, 'How Can I Leave Jah (LP-Baldhead Bridge)' (Shananchie) *Culture, 'Zion Gate (LP-Baldhead Bridge)' (Shananchie) *Outcasts, 'Just Another Teenage Rebel (7 inch)' (Good Vibrations) *Ashley Hutchings, 'Danish Double Quadrille/Old Comrades March (LP-Kicking Up The Sawdust)' (Harvest) *Adam And The Ants, 'I'm A Xerox' Session) *[[Johnny Adams], 'Real Live Livin' Hurtin' Man (LP-Heart And Soul)' (Charly) *Mars, 'Three E (7 inch)' (Rebel) *Fall, 'Futures And Pasts' (Peel Session) *Poco, 'Rose Of Cimarron (LP-Rose Of Cimarron)' (ABC) *Johnny G, 'Hippys Graveyard (7 inch)' (Beggars Banquet) *Deadbeats, 'Kill The Hippies (EP-Kill The Hippies)' (Dangerhouse) *Deadbeats, 'Brainless (EP-Kill The Hippies)' (Dangerhouse) *Deadbeats, 'Final Ride (EP-Kill The Hippies)' (Dangerhouse) *Deadbeats, 'Deadbeat (EP-Kill The Hippies)' (Dangerhouse) *Adam And The Ants, 'Cleopatra' (Peel Session) *Fall, 'Mother Sister' (Peel Session) *Larry Graham And Graham Central Station, 'Turn It Out (LP-My Radio Sure Sounds Good To Me)' References File ;Name * (flac file) *1978-08-04 (Adam & The Ants, The Fall sessions).mp3. ;Length *01.56.01 ;Other * *File created from T010 / T011 / T012 of 400 Box. ;Available * (flac) via Rok * (mp3) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=7PLGFCBK Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box